


Sick and Grumpy

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Gen, Sickfic, deaton resurrected aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU WHERE AIDEN IS SICK AND ETHAN FEEDS HIM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Grumpy

"Dude, you look like…" Ethan paused with a frown as he looked over his pale and sick twin with concern, changing track to avoid the D-E-A-T-H word. "You look like absolute shit. You need to at least eat something."

Aiden gave him as much of a glare he could muster as he sniffled pitifully. Ethan was torn between feeling sorry for him and laughing in his face. “Why? I’m just gonna chuck it back up,” the hothead grumbled hoarsely. He looked like shit. Felt even worse. “How do humans deal with this all the time? I’d rather be stabbed and die a million times over. At least then I’d be numb, not aching like I was ran over by a fucking train and then flung into a tree.”

Ethan sighed, standing up from the bed that his brother was cuddled up in blankets on. “Just humor me, all right. There’s this stuff called Ramen noodles, and Danny swears that no matter what it’s the only thing he can eat when he’s sick.”

Aiden sighs heavily and rolled his eyes, groaning as his head throbbed from the action. “Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “But if I puke it up, you’re cleaning it up.”

"Deal," Ethan threw over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen to put water in a bowl and popped the noodles into the microwave. 

"I’m gonna kill Stilinski the next I see him," Ethan could hear Aiden saying, and Ethan bit his lip to keep from laughing. "The little worm just had to sneeze on me. Why can I get sick anyway? I’m still a werewolf."

"Because you were just… resurrected. Deaton warned you about your healing abilities beginning weak and to stay away from germs. It’s your own damn fault." The microwave beeped and Ethan walked back in with the bowl and a fork.

"Oh fuck off," he retorted weakly, and it was so damn pitiful to see his usual spitfire of a brother so off his game. This flu was really knocking him on his ass. To be honest, it was a nice change because Ethan got to take care of his brother and not get his head bit off for it.

"Tell you what, Aid," Ethan began, taking pity on his brother. "I’ll feed you if you promise not to bite my hand off, that way you can stay wrapped up in your blanket burrito. You finally stopped shaking."

Aiden mustered up some heat behind his glare and then sighed again. “Go for it. But I’m warning you, any baby noises and i’m gonna rip your face off and eat it.”

"Duly noted, sunshine," Ethan said with a grin and spun the fork around to scoop the noodles out. He held the fork out and Aiden took a bite. He chewed silently, and Ethan couldn’t help but coo. "There we go; nice puppy."

"You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to kill you, but I want to."

"Spoilsport." Ethan continued to feed his sick brother and Aiden managed to eat the whole bowl, even drinking the broth. After it was gone, Ethan set the bowl aside and then grabbed his laptop. He settled in next to his brother and queued up Netflix. "What do you want to watch?"

"Don’ care," Aiden said, eyes drooping as he unconsciously wiggled until he was pressed up against Ethan’s side. “‘M tired. S’eep." His face rubbed up against Ethan’s bare arm, and he sighed at the contact. Aiden was a secret cuddle monster - and more so now that he knew Ethan could take away his aching pain with a touch.

"Aw, I sort of like you like this…  I could do without the complaining though. But you’re so cute. It’s a nice change of pace," Ethan teased, letting a soft chuckle escape him, body shaking and jostling his twin.

"Stop. S’eeping here," was grumbled into his shirt and Ethan stilled, settling down with the laptop on his lap. He turned on _I-Robot_  and then wrapped an arm around his twin, black veins shooting up his arm as he pulled small bursts of Aiden’s pain away. Not too long later, movie forgotten, the twins were asleep and at peace with the time being.


End file.
